Successful Confession
by BrokenxSky
Summary: Natsuki has decided to confess to Shizuru. What method does she use? One-shot I believe . Shiznat.


**DISCLAIMER: **Sunrise owns My-Hime and its characters.

**Author's Notes:** So…The Criminal and The Seductress should be updated sometime this month. Romantic and Fluff to you all in this little one-shot. O.o

_-BrokenxSky_

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Confession attempts: #1- Letter**

Lunch time. Usually, this was a time for food and joyful exchanges between students as they tell their friends about their first half of the day as well as any gossip that may have been going on. A midnight haired girl sat alone, head in her hands, away from the crowd, away from the ruckus caused by her classmates. A lifeless pencil was thrown moments ago to the ground nearby. Irritated, the famous rebel of the school pushed herself from the stone bench she had been sitting on to pick up the pencil, tip having been chipped from the impact from the hit against the cement. She was writing a letter, a confession letter to be exact. It was for a certain flaxen haired goddess, who just so happened to be her best friend. Yes, and that made it so much more complicated for the emerald eyed girl.

Crisp and clean, the letter had the following words:

_Dear Shizuru,_

…

…

…

And nothing more.

Helpless as always with words and feelings, Natsuki had no idea what to put upon the 8 1/2" by 11" college ruled sheet of paper. Staring at the paper for way too long, the young beauty was starting to become dizzy from the lines and shut her emerald eyes to prevent herself from ripping up the paper. She had contemplated on writing "will you go out with me?" but that would make her look like a coward for asking on paper. Then the cobalt haired beauty had thought of the idea of writing "I love you", but that idea was quickly tossed away as it came off as too personal of a statement. Besides, she was the rebel, and rebels don't throw those words around, let alone say those words.

Defeated, Natsuki crumpled up the letter and tossed it in the basket, missing by a quarter of an inch.

*******

**Confession attempt: #2- Under the Window / Cliché Pickup Lines**

At last, the only thing that came into Natsuki's mind was one of the most cliché of confessions- singing to the object of your affection while playing some kind of instrument. The rebel had mixed opinions on this particular way of confessing. To the emerald eyed girl, the perfect way would be to go to the goddess' house at midnight, throw rocks at her window, and start singing. On the positive side, it was romantic and would have high chances in successfully wooing anyone. On the down side, the midnight haired girl would have to sing…Oh the _**horror**_. Plus the only instruments she could play were the violin and the piano. Playing a violin would seem so melancholic and how the hell would she get a piano to Shizuru's house?! (Of course it never occurred to Natsuki that she could just bring the flaxen-haired girl to a room at school where there was a piano.)

_What if Shizuru laughed at her?!_

The embarrassment would be…**unbearable**.

Natsuki groaned. _Back to the drawing board._

*******

**Confession attempt: #3- **

…_Nothing_

Walking through the school, the azure haired beauty had a scowl upon her face. It was lunch time and yet Natsuki had no idea how she was going to confess (and whether or not she was going to go through with confessing). With no appetite, a deviation from the normally hungry wolf, she walked outside to the garden.

There she was- Shizuru, the source of the young girl's frustrations. The brunette didn't seem to notice the rebel's presence and was eating away at her lunch calmly and happily.

_Thump! Thump!_ Panicking, the midnight haired beauty could feel her heart pounding against her chest forcefully, as if trying to break free from its damn cage. With her mind hazy, Natsuki dazedly declared in her head, _'I'm going to confess to her face to face. __**Now**__.'_ Walking over there, the nervous younger girl kept her gaze upon the ground as she counted the number of steps- _1…2…3…4…5…6…7…no more?! – _till the emerald orbs finally spotted the chestnut haired girl's dainty spotless white shoes.

If one were to tell the notorious rebel that she looked like a shy lost lamb at the moment, she would've denied it and beaten up the one who had dared to make that statement. But, nonetheless, it was true. Natsuki sucked in her breath and let it all out in a whisper, "I like you. No, wait, I love you. I mean, no. Never mind! I mean-Will you go out with me?"

Crimson eyes looked up and peered into forest green orbs. The girl anxiously waited for a reply.

_Plop!_ Oblivious, the flaxen haired goddess pulled out her earphones, "Ara, what did you say, Natsuki?"

Chickening out at the last second, Natsuki spluttered, "Um…nothing." And with that, she ran away, a blush creeping onto her usually pale porcelain cheeks. A smirk upon her graceful face, Shizuru swung her earphones around in a small circular motion. She looked down at her IPod and closed her burgundy eyes, grinning like she had just won the lottery.

**There was never music playing**. _'Silly Natsuki.'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review ne! O.o Reviews are nice. ^^

_**~BrokenxSky**_


End file.
